Keetongu
Keetongu was a highly intelligent, powerful Rahi, who spent many years living secluded in Ko-Metru, known to the world only as a legend. He aided the Toa Hordika and the Rahaga in their struggle against the Visorak. History Keetongu was long thought to be just a myth, until the Toa Hordika (minus Vakama) and Rahaga Norik followed instructions found in Metru Nui's Great Temple and located the great Rahi, living quietly in an ice cave of Ko-Metru. There, the six travelers explained their plight (the Visorak invasion) and requested help from Keetongu. He eventually agreed, and the allies then headed to the Coliseum for a final confrontation with the Visorak and their leaders, Sidorak and Roodaka. Four of the Toa battled the Visorak hordes, while Matau confronted Vakama and Norik went to free his fellow Rahaga. Keetongu, meanwhile, climbed up the side of the Coliseum to challenge Sidorak and Roodaka. Roodaka knocked Keetongu off the wall of the structure with blasts of dark energy which accidently turn on the thumping Protodermis, however, the Rahi was not defeated, only angered. Sidorak then went down to finish off Keetongu, offering the final blow to his Viceroy, but Roodaka refused, and left Sidorak alone and at the mercy of a creature far more powerful than him. Keetongu rose to his feet and thought of what would happen if he can be infected by Roodaka, and quickly killed the Visorak King. Roodaka, now Queen of the Visorak, ordered the horde to stop fighting, and confronted the Toa, joined by the enlightened Vakama, and Rahaga herself. However, when Vakama, officially the commander of the Horde, ordered the Visorak to disband, they quickly obeyed, having all hated and feared Roodaka, who had now betrayed their King. Roodaka was quickly defeated by the Toa, even though she succeeded in using the elemental powers of the Toa to free Teridax. Having won the battle, the Toa were then restored to their previous forms by the power of Keetongu. The Toa Metru then left the city, taking the Matoran to the safety of the island above. Soon afterwards, Toa Vakama returned to the city to retrieve the Great Mask of Time, only to find that the leader of the Dark Hunters, the Shadowed One, and the now-free Teridax were after the mask as well. Keetongu, still in the city, encountered Teridax when he and Vakama formed a temporary alliance to get the mask. Sensing the evil in him, Keetongu followed Teridax and confronted him outside the Great Temple. After a fierce fight, Teridax managed to get the upper hand, only for the conflict to be interrupted by a violent explosion that sent Teridax hurtling out to sea, and almost sent Keetongu off a cliff. Vakama, who had been fighting Sentrakh, soon found himself in the middle of an argument between the Shadowed One and Teridax which quickly escalated into a battle. Vakama took advantage of the chaos to grab the Mask of Time and make a getaway. Although wounded, Teridax defeated the Shadowed One and Voporak and went after the Toa of Fire. The two eventually reached a stalemate, and Teridax agreed not to harm any of Vakama's allies in Metru Nui and didn't try to stop Vakama from leaving. Keetongu then presumably traveled to other lands, helping victims of the Visorak. 500 years after the Great Cataclysm, Keetongu participated in a battle on Metru Nui against a group a visorak, fightinging alongside Turaga Dume and the Rahaga. Keetongu joined Toa Helryx to stop the Makuta from creating Rahkshi. He went with Helryx in an effort to stop the Energized Protodermis Entity from bringing back the Rahkshi. He and Helryx were about to be crushed with a tidal wave of Energized Protodermis, but Vezon mistakenly saved them and teleported them to Metru Nui using his Mask of Dimensional Gate where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Miserix were. Then another portal opened and Axonn and Brutaka emerged from behind the two. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to prevent any escape. He was then teleported to the Southern Islands with Axonn and Brutaka by Teridax. After Teridax's death, he migrated to Spherus Magna. Powers, Abilities, and Traits Keetongu could heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison had not fully taken effect, and his spinning shield array could absorb attacks that he could then send back at his opponent using his Rhotuka spinner. His single visible eye could not actually see, but it could detect the good or evil in someone. The eyes that he used to see with were hidden behind his false eye. His armor glowed like the sun, hinting that it was very high quality. He also carried a climbing claw that can be used as a melee weapon. He also is very physically powerful, killing Sidorak with a single slam. Species Keetongu was probably the last of his kind, as it was said that his home island was overrun by the Visorak. Keetongu's species came from the same island as the gigantic Tahtorak, who, at some point, emigrated to other lands, allowing them to escape the Visorak. Set Information *Keetongu was released in 2005. *Keetongu's set number was 8755 and had 203 pieces. Appearances * Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak * BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak (Mentioned Only) * BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows * BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap * Destiny War * Dwellers In Darkness * BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated fi:Keetongu Category:Important Rahi Category:2005 Category:Neutral Category:Legendary characters Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:Rahi Category:Titans